Just Run
by TheNameToNeverBeForgotten
Summary: Taito and Neru were just doing what they typically did on a clear night. Laying out in the grass of the park, looking at the stars. Although Taito ends up getting this bad feeling, so he decided to give Neru a warning. Just for future reference, not necessarily intended for immediate use.


"Neru," Taito started.  
"Yes?" Neru replied as she glanced at him. Taito was laying down on the grass looking at the stars like they did sometimes. Neru was sitting up next to him.  
"If I ever tell you to run, just run. Don't question it. Also, I can't stop you from looking back. Though if you do look back do it briefly. I also can't stop you from stopping. Though if you do stop running, only do it momentarily. Though what ever you do, do not, and I repeat, do not run back the other direction," Taito instructed. He was not looking at her. He was just somewhat blankly looking at the sky with his single purple eye.  
Neru blinked and tilted her head slightly, still looking at the purple haired young adult. "Why do you bring up something that intense?" she asked, still giving him a confused look.  
"Just for when something like that ever occurs, that's all," Taito replied as he finally glanced at her. Neru still had her confused look. Taito sat up. "Don't worry about it, it's just for when," he said as he ruffled her hair."  
Neru pouted a bit, "You expect something to happen tonight don't you?"  
Taito chuckled lightly. "Just a small feeling, but I doubt anything will happen," he replied honestly. Neru pouted more at his response.  
"If you tell me to run I won't, I want to stay by your side when ever possible," Neru stated. Taito sighed with a smile expecting that response.  
"Just do as I have said, I don't want you to end up getting hurt," Taito instructed. Neru sighed and pouted again, knowing that she would have to listen to him. She didn't want him to get mad at her.  
Taito heard something off in a close distance, though he didn't say anything. He glanced at the area of the sound. He then turned his attention back to Neru. He tried to see if he could tell if she heard anything. She didn't show any signs that she had done so. He stood up and helped Neru up. Neru blinked, confused. "Neru, let's run," Taito stated.  
Neru narrowed her eyes slightly. "Is this a test to what you have said earlier?" Neru asked, not really amused. Taito sighed softly.  
"Okay how about this, Neru, run or I'll tickle you," Taito replied as he got his hands ready to tickle her and gave a playful expression. Neru blinked surprised and squealed a bit.  
"You know I don't like getting tickled," Neru complained.  
"Then run," Taito replied with a smile. Neru pouted and ran.  
"Only because I don't like getting tickled!" Neru stated as she ran.  
Taito chuckled and ran after her. Neru picked up her pace and her distance from Taito grew further. There was a mysterious person following Taito. The mysterious person ended up tackling Taito and stabbed his back with great depth. The stabbing caused Taito to scream. Neru flinched. She turned around and stopped. Her eyes became a bit teary. I should've listened to him...R-right, I can only turn and stop briefly, she thought. She quickly turned around and ran again. She didn't want to leave him, in fact it panged her to leave him. But did she really have a choice? No not really. Taito wouldn't let her have a choice. Tears began to flow down her face as she continued to run away from the scene. She couldn't do anything to help Taito.  
Taito's vision was a bit blurry, so he couldn't name the person once he turned on to his back to face them. They appeared female, but he wasn't sure, so he didn't assume. The person smirked. The person aimed to slice his neck. He was barely able to dodge it. He grabbed their arm and twisted it. The person shrieked in pain. Taito sat up, which caused him a great deal of pain so he winced. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Taito asked as his vision worsened. The person laughed their maniacal high-pitched laugh.  
They whispered in his ear, stabbing his stomach, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Taito coughed and winced as the person stabbed him. The person laughed more and removed the blade from his body. They then stood, leaving Taito to fall to the ground. They left Taito to bleed. Taito eventually passed out.


End file.
